


You Break it, You Buy It

by Mizzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Dorks, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, etc. - Freeform, now with sex, the basics., you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two idiots ran out of condoms so they go to CVS to grab some, did you know CVS carries sex toys?  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't. </p><p> </p><p>(This whole thing is about sex I'm shocked they didn't actually bang)</p><p>(Edit: they bang)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is like half based on a true story there were vibrators in CVS i wished for death

This is a totally normal thing. Couples who have sex need condoms. Now that the free ones they were tossed one day during a puberty talk have been used up, they had to buy their own. This normally wouldn't have been a huge issue but, they were absolute idiots to say the least.  
Obviously they needed to enlist in some help from an older, more experienced teammate. 

Kageyama: Suga I need help

Sugawara: ?? :0 What's up

Kageyama: I mean, this is probably really awkward, but I'm assuming you'd know where to buy like. condoms, right?

Sugawara: I mean... Sure? Why?

Kageyama: Where. What store and where in it. 

Sugawara: Probably almost any grocery store or gas station. 

Kageyama: would cvs work

Sugawara: Yeah sure :D have fun be safe

Kageyama sets his phone down, trying not to let Hinata see the embarrassing conversation he had just endured. They started on their walk to a CVS store a block from Kageyama's house.  
Now, they've been to CVS plenty of times but where in all hell are condoms located.  
Okay; front aisles, none there. Just a lot of makeup.  
This is basically a gas station where in the hell–

"Kageyama! I found them!" Hinata shouted from half way across the store. As if yelling alone wasn't enough, the store was dead silent.  
Kageyama trudged over to him, prepared to shove the smaller boy's face into the ground. 

"So um-" Kageyama began. 

"-what kind?" Hinata finished quietly. 

They glanced at eachother before staring quietly at the shelf. Hinata's eyes scanned the boxes, wondering what size would be needed, Kageyama on the other had was wondering why the hell some condoms had variations of "extra pleasure" written on them. What the hell does this even _mean_?

"I don't want to accidentally get them too big, so let's just get a regular?" Hinata mumbled. 

"Yeah, obviously but, what kind? Like ultra thin? Or there are tingly ones I guess?" Kageyama's nose crinkled at the thought of something tingly. That'd be weird. 

"No, no just regular, nothing weird yet, okay?"

"Okay, okay, sure." Kageyama mumbled before grabbing a small $6 package off the rack, observing his surroundings as he did so. At the very top of the rack there was a box, pink with a woman smiling on its packaging.  
Kageyama picked it up curiously, looking at the item description, which clearly stated "vibrating toy" in large bold letters. He threw the box to the ground when he realised what this meant, earning the attention of a worker. 

"Excuse me, sir," she began, "I'm going to need to request you buy that, as the drop was clearly intentional and we cannot sell damaged goods," she said with a smile, as if she knew what she was getting the two into.  
Kageyama attempted to hurriedly stutter a reply that they cannot purchase this but the worker quickly cut him off.  
"You see this is a CVS. A family store. No age restrictions. Especially when it could be broken. Now hurry up and pay, and get out,"

After shamefully purchasing the possibly damaged object and some condoms, the pair left the store. 

"What is it?" Kageyama heard Hinata's shy whisper, pointing to the shopping bag. Oh, of course. This idiot could have sex, literally ride Kageyama's dick, dirty talk him into all oblivion, but not recognize a sex toy. 

"It doesn't matter, I'll throw it out," Kageyama grumbled in response. 

"No, really!"

"Why do you care?"

"It matters! I mean we bought it, we could give it to someone because we don't want it, right?"

"Why would you give anyone _anything_ that came from that section of the store?"

"It would help if I knew what it is for frame of reference," Hinata pouted. Clearly not satisfied with his boyfriend's answer. 

"It's-" Kageyama struggled to begin his sentence, "technically a sex toy,"

"Hm?"

"Like- you know what that is, right?"

"No," Hinata said with noticeably false innocence, "Explain it to me, Kageyama," 

"Liar! You're just trying to make me say something weird!"

"Maybe a little. So what kind? Why did they have it there?"

"I don't know why it was there, and it's just a generic vibrator. It's-" Kageyama glanced at the bag, "vaguely shaped like a dick? I guess?"

"Do you think you broke it?"

"Honestly, no,"

"I-" Hinata began to say something then quickly shut his mouth for the rest of the walk home, clearly saving any more conversation on the topic for later.  
The rest of their walk was filled with nothing but an awkward silence. Neither of them dared to speak, lest someone be listening nearby. 

They arrived at the Kageyama residence, whose parents were rarely home, and sat on the living room couch. Hinata glanced at the bag again, before pulling out the box inside. He stared at it for a bit, reading all the words on the box, examining the pictures and descriptions, before turning to Kageyama and mumbling "Do you think it feels good?" A question asked so quietly, that if it wasn't for the overbearing silence of the house, the taller boy wouldn't have heard. 

He gave a confused glare, "How should I know, dumbass?"

"Like- It might! I don't know!?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Can I try it?"

The question was returned with silence. The two looked in any direction other than eachother for that moment. Neither of them knew what to say. No matter how you look at it, Hinata is just too bold sometimes. Kageyama can't handle sudden exclamations like that. 

"I don't know what I was thinking, sorry-" Hinata began to speak. 

"No I- Do what you want, I guess," Kageyama grumbled, still not looking at Hinata. His face seemed flushed, but he looked more pouty than flustered. Like a kid who didn't get his way. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You promise you won't like it better than me?" Kageyana blurted suddenly. Catching the small boy by surprise at first, but in turn making him laugh. 

"Are you crazy, Kageyama? You've literally heard me scream your name when we-"

"Okay! Okay! I guess you might aswell get the money's worth out of that thing,"

"I'll let you watch,"

"Shut up!"


	2. This is Porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata finally tests out that toy they bought
> 
>  
> 
> things get a lil heated
> 
>  
> 
> oh btw i have a class with this boy i've liked for like years now i'm gonna go for it any advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such an asexual i suck

Hinata had gone home with the box, and the two hadn't spoken of the incident since it happened two weeks ago.  
But Hinata did put in the batteries, just in case he felt like using it one day! Not like he planned on it! He had Kageyama. Even if they haven't done anything for a long time. Like a really long time. Since before they even bought this toy even.  
So, needless to say, the small boy was horny as all _fucking_ hell. And he can't just jerk off, because once you've had Kageyama doing you, there is absolutely no going back.  
But, he did have the vibrator now. That would help, right?  
It's a weekend, his mom and little sister are out having girls' night with the cousins next town over, so he had the comfort of being alone tonight.  
But he promise Kageyama could watch! Wait, did Kageyama even _want_ to watch? Probably, but he should ask just to make sure, right?

Well, after a few minutes of pointless debating, Hinata texted his boyfriend. 

Hinata:  
Hey Kageyama! Are you busy ? ;)

Gotta add that winky face, for confidence, fake it 'til you make it. 

Kageyama:  
Uh, no?

Okay perfect, now he can-

Kageyama:  
It's like 10pm what do you even want. 

Wait, it is? Really? Wow. He really did lose track of time tonight. 

Hinata:  
So remember that thing we bought

Kageyama:  
...yes?

Hinata:  
do you wanna come over while I try it?

Kageyama:  
did you just bootycall me. 

Hinata:  
Kageyama McFreakin Tobio, it's a yes or no question. 

Kageyama:  
I'll be there in 10. 

Hinata:  
I'll unlock the front door if you lock it when you come ine

Kageyama:  
Ok sure

Hinata took this extra sliver of time to lay back on his bed and slowly prepare himself. This isn't something that he hasn't done before, but it's still a new concept.  
After tons of lube and probably enough preparation, he began to slip the vibe inside himself. A bit smaller than Kageyama's dick, actually, which Hinata was absolutely craving.  
He moved the unactivated vibe around inside him, trying to find the spot that sent jolts through him, when Kageyama walked in. 

"Woah- um-" Kageyama began, trying to understand the image in front of him. 

"What the hell were you expecting? Bible school?" Hinata snaps back quietly, trying not to make any noise as he finds his prostate. 

"No but, I wasn't expecting you to be this far into it, I was assuming I'd help,"

"You're- mn- only here to watch," Hinata manages, before beginning to mumble, "actually could you help me find the on switch I can't see it,"

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama quickly sat down in front of Hinata, examining the base of the pink toy inside his boyfriend for some sort of switch, or button maybe.  
He found it, a simple slide switch to choose how intense the vibrations are, and slid it to the first level without warning.  
Hinata managed a low whisper of, "mm, fuck," as he began to squirm under the foreign feeling that gave him pleasure.  
Somewhere along the line, Hinata glanced down to Kageyama, who sat, staring at his boyfriend. Kageyama's clouded stare stood among very red cheeks, and a hand that reached down to palm himself. 

"Kageyama-" Hinata whispered breathlessly, "please make it more,"

Kageyama then slid the switch to the next option while he watched Hinata's face for a valid reaction.  
It was immediate, Hinata's hips jerked into the air before quickly gripping his fingers into the mattress and arching his back upwards.  
"Fuck, fuck, Kageyama, so good."

Kageyama found it amusing that Hinata spoke as if the toy was Kageyama, himself.  
At this point, Kageyama took his cock out of his pants and began to stroke, throbbing for his boyfriend, but holding back.  
Hinata slowly reached a shaking hand to the tip of his dick, the action making his legs twitch.  
"Kageyama?" He managed, breathlessly. 

"Mm?" Kageyama replied lazily. 

"Can you kiss me? I'm lonely."

The response was almost too adorable for Kageyama to handle. He immediately positioned himself over Hinata, kissing him deeply.  
He reached down to hold both of their dicks, stroking them together as they kissed.  
Moans spilled from Hinata into Kageyama's mouth, and Kageyama blindly reached a hand down to the toy in Hinata, flipping the switch up to the final setting.  
Hinata threw his head back, pulling away from the kiss. He moaned loudly, before staring heatedly into Kageyama's eyes, "Kag-K-Tob-aaah-Stop, don't wanna cum yet, need- mnnn- you in me- ahaa,"

Kageyama snapped. Quickly he pulled the toy out of the small boy, flipping the switch off before throwing it across the room and kissing Hinata roughly. They ground together for a minute or so, then Kageyama rummaged through Hinata's nightstand drawer, where they left the condoms. He ripped open the box, and grabbed a foil packet, tore it open and carefully put it on, adding lube before returning.  
He placed himself at Hinata's entrance and slowly pushed himself in while he peppered kisses and hickeys along the boy's neck.  
The room was filled with pleasured noises and grunts from the two.  
Kageyama wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata, and began to thrust harder, earning loud calls of "gonna cum!" and "Tobio!" with the occasional curse word thrown in among the moans.  
Kageyama continued to hit the place that made Hinata moan the loudest, until he reached down to stroke the redhead's dick, making him cum instantly. Kageyama followed not long afterwards. 

Clean up was a short process, followed by short pecks on the lips, and cuddling on Hinata's bed. 

"We should get dressed," Kageyama suggested. 

"Yeah. Will you still cuddle me?" Hinata asked shyly?

"Of course, dumbass,"

Though, to these fuckers, _getting dressed_ was putting on underwear and maybe some sweatpants at most. They laid there next to each other, legs tangled, hands intertwined, in a warm mess of limbs. 

Man, these two are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *writes porn*
> 
> someone: *comments on it*
> 
> me: is it okay to include naughty words in my response??? what if they're 2young????
> 
>  
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR UPDATES ON FIC PROGRESS AND NEW POSTS!
> 
> mizziao3

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second chapter of actual explicit content lol
> 
>  
> 
> I TAKE PROMPTS ON MY TUMBLR  
> mizziao3.tumblr.com


End file.
